cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Holder of Love
Credited to Scooter4849. any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself to. Once there, ask the attendant for the Holder of Love. He or she may turn away and blush, with a look of wistfulness. He or she will take your hand and lead you far into the building, as far as the building is built, and somehow, either with a keypad, a loose brick or a simple knock, produce a hidden doorway. He or she will open it for you, smile, then close the door behind you. Inside you will see a spectrum of colors, the walls and floors of the hallway changing, shimmering and casting a glow upon your face. Walk down the hall, locking your eyes on the silver door at the end. Through your side vision, you will see things you desire, things you love, faces of loved ones, faces of lovers at just arm's length. Whatever you do, do not reach out to them, do not even turn to acknowledge them. They will morph into the most horrible and terrifying things imaginable, ending your journey and search there. The hallway will seem endless, and every time you think you are close, it will lie to you and show you a new length. Keep walking. While you are walking, the Holder is observing you, looking into you, searching your soul. If It finds something filled with so much hate, too much hate, the hallway will begin to darken. Immediately stop and begin to back away the way you came, your eyes still locked on the door. Say, "I'm sorry, please forgive me" quickly. If your apology was sincere enough for the Holder, the hallway will once again flash and become a spectrum of colors. If it was not sincere and the hallway continues to darken, turn and run as fast as you possible can to the door, ignoring the screams and pleas that will suddenly rush at you. The screams and pleas of the ones you love the most. It shouldn't be far and you should be able to reach the door before the hallway is completely dark. Should be. If you happen to be unable to reach the door, or you are unable to fight the desire to turn to your loved ones' screams, they will get you. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you have passed the Holder's inspection, you will reach the doorway quickly, ending your first challenge. Open it. Inside you will find three doors. One red, one blue, one yellow. There will be no inscriptions, no decor. Just three doors in a room with gray walls and a ceiling with no end. Behind one door, there will be the Holder, waiting for you, waiting to finally reveal the final challenge. Behind another is the place the mental institution attendant first left you at, leaving you free of the burden of the Holders and the Seekers, all memories of it gone. The last one is where all the despair, the loneliness, the sadness of lost love finds you and eats your hope, your sanity, everything you hold most closet to your heart, your mind and your body in complete and utter darkness until you are nothing but a whisper in the wind. If you select the correct door, you will enter a completely white room in a cube shape with no windows and no doors except for the one you opened then close behind you. In the center of the room, there will be either a man or a woman, gender depending on your sexual orientation. They will be the most beautiful or the most handsome person you have ever seen but they will have one true flaw. That flaw will be a deep gash across the middle of His or Her chest, the blood still soaking fresh through Her clothes as is the wound was placed only a few moments ago. You must ignore this flaw, as much as it may draw you eyes in. Humanity shows that people will first look at flaws before beauty unless they truly love them. You must prove the Holder this saying is false, give Him or Her hope again. Meet with the Holder's eyes, and do not look anywhere else and ask, "What holds the most pain and loss but is wanted the most?" His or Her eyes will change into dark and unemotional black voids showing the pain and hate they have seen and heard. It will come in a sudden rush, wrecking your mind, weakening its barriers until you are completely at the mercy of the Holder. Do not look away from the eyes or death would be the kindest thing possible for you. If you pass this final test, the Holder will sigh and smile, maybe even laugh. He or She will return to their beautiful original state and the gash will begin to heal. The Holder will seem happier and more at ease but do not, under any circumstance try to approach Him or Her first. He or She will hold out their hand and a small charm in a shape inexpiable on a chain covered with blood will be in it. Then, you may approach to take it from Him or Her. The necklace is Object 490 of 538. Lose it or let it join with the others, you and the rest of the universe will perish. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Ritual